<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Late Than Never by ToastyToaster22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412356">Better Late Than Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyToaster22/pseuds/ToastyToaster22'>ToastyToaster22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toasty's Digi AU Dump [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ever - Freeform, Gen, MilkOST requested another Takeru&amp;Taichi bonding, Regrets, Taichi is such a good big brother, Takeru is ANGRY, but it's here early, enjoy Takeru screaming at a lake, i will never be over the amusement park episode, making choices, the rest of the 02 gang is here as well, this is chapter 15 in Stutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:39:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyToaster22/pseuds/ToastyToaster22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something ugly welled up in his chest and he let it out in a strong kick, water splashing high into the air and raining back down on him.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why he had to leave in the first place!” Takeru shouted. “And you know what? I don’t even care. I don’t even want to be mad at him about it. It’s not going to fix anything. It happened. It’s over. I’m just frustrated. Everyone else gets to have the time of their lives and I’m just- just stuck over here and it’s stupid!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida &amp; Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi &amp; Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Toasty's Digi AU Dump [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Late Than Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkOST/gifts">MilkOST</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeru stumbled when his feet hit the ground, his bag slipping off his shoulder and catching with a jerk at his elbow. He staggered to the side, rushing to make room for whoever was coming in behind him.</p>
<p>Miyako appeared in a flash, tripping through the long grass. She managed to get her feet underneath her just in time to stay upright. With a disgruntled squawk, the tall girl stood and adjusted her glasses and sun hat, both having shifted in the transition from the real world to the digital one.</p>
<p>“Anyone else feel like the gate is in a bad mood today, or was that just me?” She sent a puzzled look at the TV sitting innocently in the grass, the screen now black.</p>
<p>“Definitely not just you.” Daisuke swatted the bits of dirt stuck to his knees. V-mon nodded emphatically.</p>
<p>“It may have had something to do with all the things we brought with us.” Ken tugged his backpack higher on his shoulders. “We may just be off balance.”</p>
<p>Takeru sighed good naturedly.</p>
<p>“That really could have been avoided if you guys would just tell us where we’re going.”</p>
<p>Patamon stretched his wings from atop Takeru’s head, humming at the cool breeze that drifted around them. It was a welcome change. It was summer break and Odaiba was stuck in the middle of a scorching heat wave. The sun beat down on the city so oppressively that they hadn’t dared go out for more than a few minutes at a time for close to a week now. Too many days of staying inside with recycled air conditioning and ice pops and they were all going stir crazy.</p>
<p>“That would ruin the surprise!” Daisuke huffed, but he was too excited to rise to the continuous complaints that had been sent his way.</p>
<p>“All you said was to pack for a day outside…” Miyako fanned herself with her hat. “In the Digital World that could mean anything. How were we supposed to know you weren’t going to take us somewhere cold? Goodness knows that would have been refreshing. How hard would it have been to just give us a hint? I could barely get my bag zipped!”</p>
<p>Ken bit his lip, hiding his grin when Daisuke pouted.</p>
<p>“But it’s a really cool surprise…” he whined.</p>
<p>Takeru had to laugh.</p>
<p>He let his bag fall to the forest floor with a dull thump. It would be a few minutes before Taichi and Hikari arrived. They had to help their mother with a last-minute errand before making the jump from Taichi’s own computer. Yamato, Mimi, and Sora would be joining them in the early afternoon. Takeru had promised to email Yamato the best coordinates to meet them at. None of them knew if Daisuke had picked the TV closest to their actual destination. The boy was determined to ensure that they were all completely in the dark. Him making them walk some distance wasn’t out of the realm of possibilities.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry.” Ken let a shy smile quirk at his lips. “I really think you’ll like it. I wouldn’t let him take us anywhere too crazy.”</p>
<p>Takeru and Miyako exchanged a brief glance. There was no way they would acknowledge how much of a relief it was to hear that from Ken.</p>
<p>Daisuke gave the boy a playful shove. “Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, man.”</p>
<p>The chosen of kindness smiled wider at his friend. “You’re welcome.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>It wasn’t more than ten minutes later that the TV flickered to life and the children scattered back a few feet. Hikari came out first with a startled cry, narrowly avoiding being hit by Tailmon a second later. She had a heavy looking backpack slung over her shoulders that did its best to tip her over. Takeru and Miyako each grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her out of the way before Taichi could plow into her.</p>
<p>Even then, it was close. The taller boy came skidding out of the light so quickly he had to stop himself on a tree.</p>
<p>“What the <em>Hell</em>-” He shot the TV a bewildered glance. “is the gate’s problem?”</p>
<p>“I dunno. It did that to us too.” Takeru shook his head.</p>
<p>“Hey, how come your little sister is carrying everything?” Miyako scolded the former leader, hands on her hips. She eyed Taichi’s complete lack of supplies versus Hikari’s strained bag.</p>
<p>The child of courage snorted and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“None of that’s mine. If I survived for months here with just the clothes on my back, one afternoon isn’t going to kill me.”</p>
<p>Daisuke pumped his fist in the air, coming to stand beside Taichi. “Now that’s what I’m talking about! There’s nothing we can’t handle!”</p>
<p>Tailmon regarded Daisuke coolly. “Daisuke, you know where we’re going and even you have a backpack on.”</p>
<p>The group stifled their giggles at how red the boy’s face turned.</p>
<p>“Well. Its just that- You see…” Daisuke clapped his hands over his face and groaned. “Sometimes you want a towel, you know?”</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence. No one had a clue what that meant.</p>
<p>V-mon tugged at his partner’s shorts, a forced smile twitching on his face. “Psst, Daisuke! I don’t think they know.”</p>
<p>“Can I just tell them…?” Ken sighed, drooping a bit in defeat.</p>
<p>Daisuke spun away from the group, sprinting off in the direction they all hoped was the right one.</p>
<p>“No! It’s a <em>surprise</em>!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The chosen of hope raised a hand to shade his eyes when they stepped out of the shade of the forest, the grass underfoot changing to pavement. Past the tree line was a huge lake, and the sun shining off its surface was dazzling. Takeru blinked against the glare.</p>
<p>“Ta-da!” Daisuke ran ahead and threw up his arms, spinning to see their reactions.</p>
<p>Ken turned, a small expectant grin on his face. In his arms, Wormmon’s eyes sparkled.</p>
<p>Takeru stopped, his whole body going cold.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it amazing?” Daisuke cried. “Ken and I were just patrolling around, and we found this. And it all works! We don’t have to pay or anything.”</p>
<p>There were sounds of shock and delight. The digimon jumped around and danced. Daisuke chattered on, nearly glowing, and even Ken was more animated than usual. They ran ahead.</p>
<p>A pit opened in Takeru’s stomach. Patamon was frozen on his head, his claws tightening almost unperceptively in his hair.</p>
<p>Next to the lake was an amusement park.</p>
<p><em>The </em>amusement park.</p>
<p>The child of hope was very aware of the breaths that were going in and out of his lungs. He wanted to appear normal. There was no reason to ruin this. Daisuke and Ken were so happy to share their discovery with the rest of the team and why shouldn’t they be?</p>
<p>Except he couldn’t remember what normal breathing felt like, and his face refused to smile, no matter how much he wanted to force one right now. His face felt weirdly numb.</p>
<p>“-should see if they have a Ferris Wheel, Takeru! Would you ride it with me? I bet the view is amazing… Takeru?” Hikari paused, touching his arm gently when he didn’t react to her voice.</p>
<p>The boy swallowed, unable to take his eyes away from the bench in front of the park entrance. Everything felt a little off. Like time was going a bit slower than normal.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” His voice didn’t sound like his own.</p>
<p>Hikari’s eyebrows furrowed.</p>
<p>“Come on you slowpokes! Let’s get on some <em>rides</em>!” Daisuke’s scream from across the lot made Hikari jump. Tailmon glared at him, her tail puffed up slightly.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Hikari asked softly. Her eyes darted back and forth from his blank face to the frantic urging and waving of the others.</p>
<p>Takeru couldn’t understand why his mouth wouldn’t move. He felt Patamon inch forward on his head, the uppermost edge of his vision turning a blurry orange. He wanted to say something. Needed to say something to let her know he wasn’t freaking out. He wasn’t. Takeru just felt very… very…</p>
<p>Dull.</p>
<p>When his best friend opened her mouth again, she was cut off.</p>
<p>“Go play in the park, Hikari. We’re fine here.” Taichi clapped a warm hand on Takeru’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. He sounded like he hadn’t a worry in the world, but the concern on his sister’s face didn’t disappear. It only changed to something closer to confusion.</p>
<p>“Have you been here before? Before… I joined the team?” There was an odd hesitation. Tailmon reached up and held her hand.</p>
<p>Takeru felt Taichi shrug.</p>
<p>“Some of us. Not everybody.” The older boy didn’t explain himself further. “We’ll be around, okay? Go have fun before Daisuke gives himself a stroke.”</p>
<p>The child of light’s face puckered, a smile trying to make her lips curl at the comment. The screaming beyond intensified. It sounded like Miyako was going in without them, and Daisuke found this completely unacceptable. Hikari gave a slow nod, her eyes still on Takeru.</p>
<p>Takeru absently picked at the edge of his nail. How many nights did he sleep on that bench? He probably wouldn’t fit laying down on it now. That was so strange.</p>
<p>“Takeru? I’m going to go… is that okay?” The question took its time registering in his mind.</p>
<p>He found himself nodding, a little guilty that for one of the first times ever, he would actually welcome Hikari leaving him alone.</p>
<p>She mouthed an ‘okay’ and jogged out into the sun, Tailmon on her heels. Takeru watched her retreating back, her bag swinging and distorting her shadow on the pavement. She spoke to Ken and Daisuke, their voices inaudible at this distance. After a moment the three of them and their partners went in, Daisuke dashing off to catch up to Miyako and Hawkmon.</p>
<p>The hand on his shoulder gave a couple pats and then Taichi moved his arm to sling it across the boy’s back.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we take a walk?” The leader turned them away from the park, heading towards the lake instead. They avoided the pier.</p>
<p>Takeru followed, pliant and empty headed. He felt like he should have more of a reaction. Instead he just felt heavy, which was odd because at the same time there was a hollowness to his chest. He and Taichi reached the edge of the pavement, climbing down a rock wall along the shore. It had been too tall when he was younger. Too daunting to tackle on his own. He’d never been down to the beach here. Sand shifted under his shoes and the sensation made him feel a little something. A little less like a shell of his normal self. Not necessarily better, but different.</p>
<p>Patamon left his perch, gliding down to the sand and investigating the damp edge of the lake. Takeru expected Taichi to say something, but the older boy followed Patamon’s example and crouched on the pebbled shore. He poked in the sand and started picking out a handful of stones.</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything at all. A lazy breeze ruffled Takeru’s hair and tugged gently at his clothes. His lungs still felt wrong under his ribs.</p>
<p>Takeru watched Taichi stand and pull his arm back, then whip it out and send the first stone zipping out over the calm water. It skipped three times.</p>
<p>The next one skipped four.</p>
<p>The one after hit the water wrong and was sent high in the air, spinning end over end and coming back down to the surface with a splash.</p>
<p>“I feel really weird.” The words fell from his mouth unexpectedly. He hadn’t even felt them coming.</p>
<p>Taichi glanced back as him before slinging another stone out. Four skips again. Patamon clapped.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I thought you might.”</p>
<p>Takeru looked down, pushing some sand around with the toe of his sneaker. A happy scream echoed over the lake, muffled sounds of the roller coaster running along with it. The child of hope frowned. He couldn’t see the park from down here.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I want to be here.”</p>
<p>“That’s okay. We can stay over here if you’d like. Or I can take you home. You don’t have to stay,” Taichi spoke to the water, but Takeru heard him loud and clear.</p>
<p>No one was going to force him to do anything. There was no pressure to fake smiles or pretend to have fun.</p>
<p>Takeru took a couple breaths, and then on a whim, tugged his shoes and socks off. The baked sand was scorching under his bare feet, but the heat and grainy texture was grounding. He dug his toes in for a moment before striding forward. Taichi looked up at him when he approached, but Takeru ignored him, walking right into the water, only stopping when the cool water lapped at his knees. He had a bathing suit in his bag back by the rocks… but he wasn’t swimming. This was far enough. The boy reached down and flicked the surface, watching ringlets spread out around him.</p>
<p>“I didn’t have fun here.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Takeru didn’t say anything for a long while. At some point Taichi started skipping rocks again, making sure to angle away from where Takeru stood. The longer the sun warmed the back of his neck, the longer his heels sunk into the mud, the more his brain woke up.</p>
<p>And with it, an unexpected feeling.</p>
<p>His hands curled into fists at his sides and he spun to look at Taichi.</p>
<p>“I feel like I got ripped off.”</p>
<p>Taichi paused, his eyebrows raised, but otherwise his posture was free of judgement.</p>
<p>“I- This place is awesome,” Takeru started, irritation bubbling hot in his chest. His words came out rushed. “It could have been really fun. Except it wasn’t. I ended up here when everything sucked, and this super amazing place turned into somewhere I hated. He could have left me anywhere. I could have waited anywhere else. Did he think I’d actually have fun while I waited for him to get back? I know it wasn’t his fault he got stuck and couldn’t come back, but it’s still just- We could have had fun together. Why am I always here with <em>you</em> instead?” Takeru felt a stab of guilt at the last question. He hadn’t meant to let that one loose.</p>
<p>His heart stuttered when Taichi didn’t react. “S-sorry.”</p>
<p>The chosen of courage shook his head, chucking another stone out over the lake.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize for being angry. You have every right.”</p>
<p>Takeru bit his lip, peeking at Patamon still perched at the shore. His partner watched him with wide blue eyes, head cocked slightly in curiosity.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be so upset still. It was a long time ago.” He shrugged with a jerk.</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>Takeru’s eyes darted around at the water, scowling.</p>
<p>“So, I should be over it, right? I know- I know he didn’t meant to leave me here. He didn’t know Demi-devimon was going to find me. He didn’t know I was going to fight with Patamon. It’s not his fault. It just sucked. All of it.”</p>
<p>A shriek of laughter rang out over the water. A second one followed. Takeru acknowledged the sounds with something akin to jealousy.</p>
<p>Takeru wiggled his feet in the muddy lake bottom, little swirls of brown shooting up around his toes.</p>
<p>Taichi was silent.</p>
<p>There was something freeing about being bitter down here where no one could see him. Taichi didn’t count. Taichi already knew everything.</p>
<p>Something ugly welled up in his chest and he let it out in a strong kick, water splashing high into the air and raining back down on him.</p>
<p>“I don’t see why he had to leave in the first place!” he shouted. “And you know what? I don’t even care. I don’t even want to be mad at him about it. It’s not going to fix anything. It happened. It’s over. I’m just frustrated. Everyone else gets to have the time of their lives and I’m just- just stuck over here and it’s stupid!”</p>
<p>Takeru quickly bent and dipped his arm into the water, the edges of his sleeve getting wet. He snagged a rock and threw it as far as he could, relishing in the satisfaction of the feeling. He threw another even further.</p>
<p>A stone skipped by beside him.</p>
<p>“So, what do you want to do?”</p>
<p>Takeru turned to his friend, snorting and gesturing out to the lake. “I think I’m doing it.”</p>
<p>Taichi had the audacity to smile cheerily at him, unphased by the younger boy’s attitude.</p>
<p>“I mean when you’re done venting, bud.”</p>
<p>Water dripped down the side of Takeru’s t-shirt, a sudden cold spot growing on his ribs. He ignored it. Taichi’s question had thrown him.</p>
<p>“After?”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh. When you’re all done beating up the lake, what do you want to do? Chill here? Head home?”</p>
<p>Patamon dipped his claws in the water, trying to look nonchalant. Takeru knew he was listening intently. He grimaced.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” For some reason his own answer annoyed him. It was such a cop out.</p>
<p>“Well, you’ve said a lot of things that you know, and you’ve blown off some steam, but I think you’re dancing around what you actually want to be doing.”</p>
<p>The chosen of hope made a face. Without his permission, his arms crossed protectively in front of his chest.</p>
<p>Taichi waited until Takeru caved.</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, people don’t always get what they want.”</p>
<p>For the first time, his former leader frowned. There was a flash of something sad across his face, but it was banished quickly and replaced by determination. Taichi put his hands on his hips. “No one can help you get what you want if you never tell them.”</p>
<p>Takeru curled away from him, shoulders pulling up to his ears.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter anymore. I lost my chance, okay?”</p>
<p>“What you want always matters, Takeru.” Taichi sounded solemn. Stern.</p>
<p>It rankled him that Taichi could be so calm and mature when he felt so childish. He wanted to stomp and whine. Deny that Taichi was right. Deny that there was potentially something he could do to feel better, because right now it was easier to be upset and throw rocks. He stared down at his watery shadow petulantly.</p>
<p>“So, what do you want?”</p>
<p>“I want you to stop asking me-“</p>
<p>“What do you want to do, Takeru?”</p>
<p>Before he knew what he was doing, Takeru had taken a couple aggressive steps towards his friend, water sloshing around his legs.</p>
<p>“I <em>wanted</em> to stop being such a baby!” The words exploded from his mouth, tumbling over each other in his haste to be rid of them. “I just <em>wanted</em> to have a good time at the park with Nii-san, but that didn’t happen, okay? I couldn’t stop crying then, and now I-“ Takeru blinked back any trace of water in his eyes. “I’m still a big stupid mess. I can’t put it behind me and go have fun with my friends because my brother ruined the park for me.”</p>
<p>His chest heaved with his next breath.</p>
<p>“I want Nii-san.”</p>
<p>There was reflected light dancing on Taichi’s face. Takeru stared him down, feeling water drip down his face from where it had splashed. They felt like tears. He scrubbed them away.</p>
<p>“I want Nii-san to be here and ride the stupid rides with me,” Takeru said the words like he was angry, but the bitterness was draining away. Resolve was filling him up. “I don’t want to spend the day moping down here when I could go have a great time. I want to forget that whole dumb thing happened, and yeah, maybe I can’t a hundred percent forget, but it’d be way better to make good memories here instead of pretend this place sucks when it doesn’t <em>have</em> to.”</p>
<p>Takeru stood still for a minute, gaping a little at the words that had come spilling out of his heart. There was a tight, proud look on his friend’s face, like he was doing his best not to be smug. He smacked the younger boy’s arm in congratulations.</p>
<p>“Sounds good, kiddo. Great choice. Want to use my D-terminal and you can tell your brother to get his ass over here ASAP?” Taichi fished said device from the pocket of his cargo shorts and offered it to Takeru.</p>
<p>The chosen of hope suddenly stumbled to the side, Patamon’s weight throwing his balance off. He managed to right himself, his partner hanging off his shoulder and chirping,</p>
<p>“I want to ride the roller coaster too, Takeru! Can we do the bumper cars and the race track too? I want to go fast!”</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah buddy, we can do that,” Takeru blinked down at Patamon’s excited face. Then he looked back to where Taichi still held out the D-terminal and his eyebrows furrowed. “No thanks, Taichi.”</p>
<p>The other boy let out a sound of confusion when Takeru walked away from him, up though the hot sand and towards where his backpack sat.</p>
<p>“If I use yours, Nii-san will panic and think there’s an emergency. I’ll do it with mine, so he doesn’t freak.”</p>
<p>He typed away at a short message to the sound of chuckling behind him.</p>
<p>“Good thinking, Teeks.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Oh, Takeru…” Yamato’s tone was saturated with guilt. His eyes were wide and sad, roving over the park entrance. They trailed down to his little brother, the boy attempting to drag him across the empty lot by the wrist. “God, I’m so-“</p>
<p>The chosen of hope turned on his heel, jabbing a finger into Yamato’s chest.</p>
<p>“Uh-uh. No apologizing. I don’t care. We’re going to go in. We’re going to have fun, and there is nothing you can do about it.”</p>
<p>His older brother squirmed backwards, attempting to pull his arm out of Takeru’s stubborn grip.</p>
<p>“But Teeks-“</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear it, Nii-san.” His hand tightened, and he dug his still bare feet into the pavement for leverage. “It’s a free park! <em>Free</em>. All to ourselves. No lines. No waiting. Whatever we want. You’re going to ride the roller coaster with me and there’s nothing you can do about it. Stop feeling bad. If you keep making guilty faces, I am going to make you ride the teacups until you throw up!”</p>
<p>The chosen of friendship felt his reluctance waver. That wasn’t much of a threat and Takeru knew it. Spinning didn’t bother him much. Plus, it was very amusing to see how hard Takeru was trying to bodily yank him into the park. His lips twitched, but he held the smile at bay.</p>
<p>“I dunno, Takeru… I think I’d rather sit out here and be dramatic,” he teased, managing to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s <em>fine</em>, Nii-san. Except if you do that, I think I’m going to get Taichi to help me carry you straight to the haunted house. Right Taichi?” he called over to where the other boy was lounging at a table and watching them with a shit eating grin.</p>
<p>“Sounds good, I think I heard Daisuke say there was an extra scary one in there.” Taichi winked and sent them finger-guns.</p>
<p>Takeru held his breath and watched his older brother’s face grow pale. And then he was the one being dragged along.</p>
<p>“A rollercoaster, you say? Wonder where that could be? Oh look, a park map! Let’s check that out,” Yamato strode through the gate with panic in his eyes.</p>
<p>Takeru sped up to get his feet under him properly, chuckling. He looked back over his shoulder and waved a thank you to Taichi. The chosen of courage sent him a thumbs up and then cupped his hand to his mouth to call to Yamato.</p>
<p>“If you change your mind about the haunted house, I’ll hold your hand so it’s not so scary!”</p>
<p>Yamato flipped him off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>